Sittin' on the Sofa
by The New New Doctor
Summary: Kendall and Logan are having a peaceful afternoon on the couch. But will Logan's over-analyzing mind ruin it? KOGAN


**This is my first Kogan One-shot. This is also an attempt at fluff. Tell me what you think! Also, thanks to Manny101! He's great!**

**I do not own BTR. I do not own the members either.

* * *

**

It was a calm, peaceful Saturday afternoon at the Palm Woods in apartment 2J. That may be for the fact that there were few people in it at the time. What, with James and Carlos out by the pool and Katie and Ms. Knight out running errands, the only two left were Logan and Kendall. And they didn't care at all. They just sat on the couch, cuddling up together.

Logan and Kendall had been going out for a year now. They realized they were falling in love, and it ended up with Kendall on one knee asking Logan to be with him. It was a humorous and romantic tale, but a different story altogether.

Kendall was sprawled out on the sofa, lying back in that comfortable, casual style he had. He had his arms wrapped in a comfortable grasp around Logan. Logan was at peace. He always found a sense of security and serenity when wrapped in his boyfriend's strong arms. It was as if they were a shield, and could block any attack, physical or mental, from ever reaching him. Logan loved to be held by Kendall, and to bury his face in the crook of the blond's neck, and to breathe in Kendall's scent. Nothing was more relaxing.

So that was what they did on that serene Saturday. Kendall and Logan lay on the couch together, watching the television. The TV was on a science channel, one of Logan's preferences. He was getting into the program. Kendall's mouth curved upwards into a smile as he looked down at the brunette he was holding. Logan's chocolate brown eyes were studying the television, taking in every fact and logging that information for future reference. God, Kendall loved those eyes. He lost himself in them daily to the point that Carlos or James had to literally shake him out of it. He was truly in love with Logan. He knew he was young, but it just felt so _right._

"Would you like to change it?" Logan's voice broke into Kendall's thoughts. Kendall's mind snapped back into full awareness. For a brief millisecond, Kendall had no idea what the brunette was talking about. Then he noticed the television, to which Logan had been referring. Logan must have seen the blond watching him. Not that Logan minded. Kendall knew that Logan could've gone for hours like that, having Kendall watching and holding him. But Logan also had a logical brain, and over-thought things a lot. Kendall smiled again, remembering one time Logan had been over-thinking how everyone would react to the two of them going out.

"_Dammit, Logan! Stop thinking and kiss me!" Kendall exclaimed, before pulling Logan into their first kiss. _Logan needed to just go with things sometimes.

"No. I'm fine." Kendall's response was short and simple.

"Are you sure? If you are not interested in this, we can change it."

"Logan, it's fine. I'm having a good time." Logan hesitated before snuggling back into Kendall and proceeding to watch the program again. Kendall rolled his eyes at the overcautious brunette. But secretly he loved this about Logan. Hell, it wasn't a secret. He loved everything about Logan. If Kendall could, he'd spend every day like this. But they couldn't.

In fact, Monday they went back to work. Gustavo was in full work mode this past week, with new music, choreography, and song lyrics through the roof. But it was their dream, and a big part of Big Time Rush. It was fun and very rewarding, but it took a bunch of hard work. And it was very tiring. The guys would return after a hard day's work, eat, and go to sleep. You wouldn't think it of the guys from Big Time Rush, but they were wearing out. Which was why Kelly had urged Gustavo to give them the weekend off. And despite all appearances to the contrary, Gustavo was human. So he did, telling his dogs to 'go rest up'. Kendall knew he'd better quit thinking about sleeping and being tired before he-. Kendall yawned wide. Logan shot up.

"Aha! I knew it! You are bored with this." Kendall looked up at the brunette. Knowing Logan as he did, Kendall knew he had to nip this in the bud and fast. Logan's brain might equate boredom of the program to boredom with Logan. And that was certainly not true.

"I am not, Logan." Kendall responded in a cool voice as opposed to Logan's halfway angry one.

"You are too! You yawned. Therefore you are bored." It was a simple sentence, but it dealt an absolute, and a wrong one at that. Kendall sat up on the couch and looked up into Logan's eyes to prove he wasn't lying.

"I yawned because Gustavo's been driving us all week. I am _not _bored." Logan hesitated, and Kendall knew he had convinced him.

Logan trusted him implicitly. He knew that the blond wouldn't hurt him. But now Logan was embarrassed. He had made that whole show of jumping up, and now he didn't know what to do.

Kendall knew he had to reassure the genius that everything was alright. Kendall pulled himself off of the couch and righted himself. He then walked up close to his boyfriend, who was still a few feet away from when he had abruptly jumped up. Usually people have compunctions against others getting in their personal space. It was a natural response. If someone got close to you, they were dangerous to you. You were vulnerable. But neither Logan nor Kendall felt this way. Personal space became mutual between them.

"You know. . ." Kendall's voice dropped to a husky sensual voice, as he spoke barely above a whisper. Logan shivered as he felt Kendall's hot breath on his neck. "Have I ever told how sexy you are when you're all angry?"

Kendall could feel the heat radiating off Logan's form as the boy blushed. He loved it when Logan blushed. The boy's face would turn a bright red, and the boy's eyes would dart away as he avoided eye contact. Kendall tilted Logan's face so that their eyes met. Kendall leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kissed Logan on the lips. Kendall felt the brunette fully melt into the kiss. Kendall smiled. Then he slowly but surely leaned back, still keeping lip contact, and pulled Logan back onto the couch with him. He then used the motion to wrap his arms around Logan and pull the boy closer. After a few minutes, Kendall pulled back. Logan looked mildly dazed, then his eyes focused on the blond.

"I'm not bored, Logan. No, science isn't my thing, but I enjoy this because you do, and I enjoy spending time with you." Logan smiled at the reassuring tone in Kendall's voice. Then Kendall saw a flash of humor hit Logan's eyes.

"You know. . .that's the same way I feel about hockey. . ." Logan let the sentence trail off. Kendall rolled his eyes, fighting down a laugh. He didn't want to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Finally he broke and laughed softly, glad that the tension was over. He looked over and saw Logan's eyes staring back at him. Kendall concentrated his green eyes into Logan's brown ones. He studied them like Logan had studied the television earlier, taking them all in.

"But seriously, I do enjoy spending time with you." Kendall's voice was soft, but sure. To Logan, there were many layers. On the surface, it was reassurance. In the deeper layers, Logan could see a promise. It was a promise that Kendall would always love Logan and never leave or hurt him. It went unspoken, as no words needed to be said. Ninety percent of all communication was nonverbal. They spoke to each other with their eyes.

"I enjoy spending time with you too," Logan responded softly. They settled back into their original positions. Back to comfort and security.

"I love you." Once again, simple phrasing with a bunch of layerings. Logan smiled up at his protector, his love, his soul mate.

"I love you too." Then, there was not thing more to say, which was important, as the biggest things couldn't just be expressed in words. They went back to watching the science program. They lay there for several minutes. Suddenly Logan turned his head toward Kendall.  
"You sure you don't want to change it?" Logan asked. Kendall shook his head.

"Dammit Logan! Stop thinking and kiss me!" He pulled the brunette in for another heart stopping kiss.

* * *

**Review please! Thanks!**


End file.
